Krystal Phantom
by Funnybombninja
Summary: Danny Sam dani and Krystal? Takes place after the disator-iod incident. Vlad's back and trying to catch Danny again.I suck at summareis Rated because I'm paranoid. This goes much farther than Vlad being captured
1. War

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom, Butch Hartman does.  
Pain. Loads of pain. I stood back up and glared at Vlad Plasmius. Then he said "Come on you can do better than that right? I gritted my teeth and nodded. "Good. Let's try again shall we?". I ran through the house knowing that I couldn't leave not with the ghost shield activated and only Vlad could turn it off. I prepared myself for the attack and whipped around a corner and sent ecto-blasts down the hall shattering one of his vases into tiny pieces. Uh-oh. I would pay for that later but right now I had to focus because he could be anywhere in the house. I turned intangible and flew threw the ceiling to the first floor. I went back to being tangible and ran down the long hall silently. Then he dropped out of the ceiling but facing the wrong way. I threw ecto-balls down the hall at him. They hit him dead center and he vanished. 'Crap' I thought 'I just gave my position away' then I turned intangible and sank through the floor as it filled with ecto-blasts. 'Whew that was close' I thought. I raced through the basement towards the back of the house and flew up to the third floor and turned tangible again just as I heardhim coming up here and jumped into a closet as he flew into the hall. He must of seen the door close because he laughed and flew towards the closet and yanked the door open. I shot a bunch of ecto-blasts at him but they stopped inches from his face. 'Stupid ghost shield' I said to myself. Then he grabbed me and threw me to the ground and shook his head. I turned intangible and sank into the floor. On the second floor I turned invisible and floated near the ceiling. He flew down here and blasted the room full of ecto-rays then I quickly shot him with my own ecto-rays from up here but he didn't fall down. He blasted me with ecto-rays. I fell and passed out as two light blue rings separated and turned me back into my human half.

Sorry for the cliff hanger. Write soon I promise.


	2. Tests

I opened my eyes and saw that I was back in my little room in the lab. I got up off the floor were Vlad must of dumped me and looked out into the rest of the lab. Vlad wasn't here but he might have been in another part of the house. I sighed and sat on the bed. Then Vlad walked in as Vlad Masters and said "Time for more tests" while he was smiling. I stood up and walked to the door. He unlocked it and pointed a hand at me. I walked over to the table like usual. I laid down and waited while he strapped me down. When I was all strapped up and secured he grabbed a chair and pulled it to the computer. He told me to change and then I changed into my ghostly half. He typed on the computer and a large machine rolled across the ceiling and stopped over me. He hit a button and it came down and a few dozen needles drew some ectoplasm from my arms. It hurt but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream in pain. After a while it stopped and lifted back up. He walked over to me and said that there was no signs of destabilization. Good. He picked up knife and cut me just above the wrists and watched as it healed up. He nodded. He then grabbed a syringe and filled it up with some of my ectoplasm the machine took. He shot it in my upper arm and emptied it. He changed into his ghostly half and unstrapped me from the table. When I got up he dragged me up to the first floor and dropped me in the kitchen and left I sat down and waited for him to return because I know that trying to escape was useless. All of a sudden the house shook and someone shouted "Open up now Plasmius. Your surrounded. It's no use trying to escape."


	3. Escape

"It's no use trying to escape." I looked out a window and saw millions of guys if white. I ducked down and turned intangible and dropped into the basement where Vlad was grabbing stuff and shoving it in safes and under tables. There was a sound of the front door crashing down and people flowing in. I flew over to a table and grabbed the research and Vlad's journal and a memory chip from the video camcorder from when I was still being cloned. Yes I'm a clone. I flew up to the second floor and the loud humming from the ghost shield turned off. I flew out the window and then flew back inside. The guys in white raced all over the house. I heard Vlad shooting them and the guys in white shooting back. I sank through the floor and floated above everyone invisible of course. Every time Vlad shot one of the GIW (guys in white) two more took his place. Vlad seeing that he couldn't win decided to fly away and escape. He took off through the roof and the I heard a large scream of pain as he was shot. The GIW stood and walked out patting each other on their backs and congratulating each other. An hour or so later I flew up out of the house an took off for amity park.  
Three days later  
There it is. I could see amity park on the horizon. I raced as fast as I could for it but wouldn't reach it today so I slowed down and landed in a tree. I held up my hand and smiled as a crystal formed in my hand floating there. This was my power. The control over crystals. I choose my own name after it. That was the only nice thing Vlad did for me. He let me choose my own name. That was it. I floated above the tree and waved my hand over it and a bed made out of crystal formed there. Then I focused and it changed to black and then it changed to a real bed but on a tree. I laid down o. The bed and fell asleep smiling knowing that Vlad was gone.


	4. Amity park

I woke up and stretched before changing into my ghost half. I floated above my bed and changed it into crystal and sucked it into my hand. Then I took off for amity park. I reached the edge of the city and dived for the ground as a ghost flew overhead and yelled "I am the box ghost. Fear me." I shot up and fired crystals out of my hand at him. The crystals hit him and he screamed in pain. He looked at me and the air filled with boxes. I shot the boxes and then shot him again he took of screaming "Beware" I sighed and flew for Casper elementary. I stopped at a window and and looked in. She wasn't here. She must be in another room. I turned invisible and phased through the wall and looked in every room. In the last room there she was. Siting at a desk talking with her friends. I turned visible and for a minute no one noticed me. Then the teacher saw me floating without legs and she screamed and everyone in the room looked at me. Dani saw me and she changed into her ghost half and her hands glowed green as they charged up with ecto-energy. I flew outside with Dani following me. I turned around and she stopped. She said "What do you want?" I told her. "Please help me find Sam Mason and Danny Fenton" she said "Why?" "I have something for them". "What is it?" "Come here." I pulled out a disk from Vlad's security system. "This." "I'll give them it." "No I need to." "Why?" She asked. "Do you remember when you still lived with Vlad?" "Yea." We'll do you remember all the unfinished clones there was?" "Yes." "I'm one of them." "No way." Yea I am." We'll let's get going." We took off but then Dani stopped. "Prove it."  
"Fine then." I pulled out the cloning papers and gave them to her. She gasped when she read it. "You are a clone. Of Danny and Sam. I thought I was the only one." "Guess not." I said to her. She took off for somewhere and I followed her. When we got to Casper high she dived down and landed and then yelled "Danny, come quick." Then Danny Phantom flew out shot me. Dani was screaming "No don't Danny." but Danny pulled out a thermos and popped the cap off and then aimed it at me. I dived but was to slow. A blue light appeared and sucked me into the thermos.  
Uh oh what will happen to Krystal? See you next time.


	5. Cloning papers

Pov change. Dani  
"Danny that wasn't a bad ghost. That was another clone. She wanted to give you some stuff and you sucked her into the thermos." I said. Danny replied. "Sorry I thought you were in danger." "We'll I wasn't."  
Pov change. Krystal  
I was stuck in a small dark space. It was unpleasant but bearable. 'Great' I thought to myself. 'I'm stuck in the thermos.' The only good thing was that it was empty. 'Note to self. React faster next time.' I could hear something going on outside the thermos but couldn't understand what it was. I tried to play with my powers but they didn't work. Except for the crystal power. It worked but just a little. I guess that all I could do was wait for me to be released out of here.  
One hour later.  
I was blinded by a blue light as I was sucked out of the thermos and into the real world. I glared at Danny and sighed. Dani said. "Show him the stuff when Sam gets here." Luckily we didn't have to wait very long. Sam walked in and said "What's up.?" I said "Take a look at these." She grabbed the papers from my hands and read them. Then she shouted "Danny look. She's my clone. And yours. But how?" I sighed  
Pov change Sam  
The strange girl with short black hair said "Take a look at these." I grabbed the papers from her and started reading them.

_Subject name: Krystal  
Subject No. 9_

_33.3% Sam Mason  
33.3% Danny Fenton  
33.3% Danny Phantom_

_Ghost form: yes  
Human form: yes  
Type of power: unknown. Fights with regular ecto-rays  
Destabilized: not yet  
Gender: female_

_Notes:  
Subject ends up female again. This time more rebellious refused to fight for evil. Or me. Does fight against me. She obviously hates me. No signs of destabilization. Very strong and fast. Always watching me in lab. I have a feeling she may end up winning the training fights. Ghost shields up and running at 100% power. The ghost hunting agency will end up finding me. I hope to have subject No.9 on my side by then. Reminds me of a more rebellious Daniel_.


	6. Security video

Pov change Krystal  
"Oh yea. Here." I said as I pulled out the disk. Danny took it and put it in the DVD player. Nothing happened. He took it out and looked at the bottom there wasn't and fingerprints, scratches, ect. He placed it in the computer and then a window popped up. It read Vlad's security system  
Password:  
Danny typed Maddie and then it said "Welcome Vlad". Then two boxes popped up. The first one read Security and the second read Lab. Danny clicked security and then he clicked cameras and a bunch of windows popped up and there was something moving in a couple of them. Their was a date box in the corner. It read one two years ago about the time Dani was made. Vlad walked up to the computer and started typing something in it. Then a huge machine rolled across the floor holding a tide with something in it. The machine placed the tube in a slot and then the tube shot up into the ceiling. He smiled and clicked a single button. The bottom of the tube appeared in the ceiling and then ectoplasm went everywhere. Then something that looked human dropped onto the floor. Slowly it got up. Most of the ectoplasm fell of it to show...Dani. Dani got up and walked towards Vlad. Danny went up to the computer and clicked fast forwards. He hit play when the date read two months ago. When I was made. Vlad rushed in and said "Now that I've escape the ghost hunting agency I'll make another Danny or at least something to capture him. Then I can take over the world and have Maddie as my queen and get rid of Jack and those who have been against me." Vlad flew over to the computer and type in something. A rusted machine rolled across the floor slowly. About halfway it broke and dropped the tube on a crystal vase. The vase shattered and the tube cracked. The crack spread almost all over the tube the place where the tube landed on the vase had ectoplasm flowing out. A piece of the vase got in the tube and cut me but you couldn't see it except for the red blood coming out. Danny zoomed in and focused over the cut. A tiny piece of the vase flowed in and got in the cut. Then Danny zoomed out and Vlad ran over to the tube and picked it up. He slammed it into the slot and the tube slowly went up into the ceiling which was badly cracked. The bottom of the tube popped out of the ceiling and dropped a little bit of remaining ectoplasm on the floor. Then I dropped onto the floor but landed on my feet. Vlad yelled "Not again. Another female." He raised his hand and started to blast me but I shot him first. He landed on his back and grunted. He got up and smiled. He said "Maybe I'll keep you around." I shook my head and said "No way you crazy old man. He yelled "I'm not old." I got up and flew toward the wall. He ran over to the computer and hit a key. A familiar hum filled the air and I heard a loud scream as I got caught in the ghost shield. I changed into my human self and still got a zap from it. Danny turned of the computer as Vlad flew up his hand glowing green. I got up from the chair and said "There. That's all I needed to give you guys." I turned into my ghostly self and turned intangible and invisible I flew outside and took off for the some where. When I got out I realized that it was dark out. I flew to a large house and went inside. I found a empty bedroom and laid down on the bed. I fell asleep.


	7. School

When I woke up their was a old lady looking at me. When she noticed that I saw her she said "You must be one of Sam's friends." I froze for a second and thought.'There are more than one Sam right' I nodded and she said "Good why don't you come down for breakfast before school." I nodded. Then she left and I followed her down to the dining room. There was a few people in it. One of which was Sam Mason. 'Just my luck to fall asleep in Sam's house.' I turned and walked to the bathroom before Sam saw me. I changed and saw myself in the mirror for the first time. I was dressed in a black pants with a thin dark purple stripe running down my legs. The shirt was black also but with a few dark purple lines running all over it. My hair was pure white with a black and purple strip running down it. I shook my head and nearly took of when the door flew open and Sam saw me standing there. She whispered "come on we won't hurt you." I changed and followed her to the food. Ten minutes later Sam dragged me outside where Danny and someone was waiting. The strange guy looked up from something in his hand and said "hello Sam who do you have with you?" Sam said "Krystal meet Tucker Foley, Tucker meet Krystal ..." Tucker said "That's T.F. As in Too Fine." I sighed and thought about taking off when Sam grabbed something from her bag and put it around my waist. It was a belt with a keyhole in it. I said "What's with the belt?" "Sam answered "It's called a Spector deflector. I shocked ghosts that touch it. But it won't hurt you in you human half." I glared at her and said "Fine." Sam dragged me to Casper high and told the secretary to watch me. An hour later the secretary said "Do you want to go down to the library so you can at least read instead of doing nothing?" I replied "Fine." We walked through the school to a room full of books. I walked over to the selves to browse while the secretary chatted with the librarian. I found a book called The Callers. I walked over to them and said "Here can I read this one?" The librarian said "Ok." I walked to the office with the secretary and sat in my chair. I opened the book and started to read it. It was a thriller book but really good. When the bell rang I nearly jumped out of my skin. Sam came and got me from the office and walked me to the lunchroom. I got in line in front of Sam and her friends. I grabbed a tray with three chicken nuggets and grabbed a apple and a low fat chocolate milk and sat at a table with Sam and her friends. Tucker grabbed his burger and ripped off the patties and at them only. Then he chugged his milk. It nearly made me lose my appetite. Danny ate most of his meal of a hamburger and an apple. Sam ate a all veggie meal. No meat. I slowly ate my food and drank the milk. The milk tasted funny. I checked the date and it expired last week. 'Great I drank rotten milk. Not the worst thing but still.' I saw the key in Sam's pocket. I slowly reached towards Sam's pocket and nearly grabbed it when the bell rang and Sam got back up to go the class. She dragged me to the office again. I picked up the book and started reading it again. Later the bell rang again and Sam walked in and grabbed me and said come on. When we got out Danny and tucker was waiting for us. They started walking for Casper middle. When we got there Danny ran in and picked up Dani. Then we walked to Danny's house. When we got there Sam let go of me and walked in with Danny. Dani came over to me and said "The belt is annoying I bet." "Yea but more painful than annoying. It kept shocking me all day." It was true. It shocked me every now and then. Dani then said "guess what?" "What?" "Guess." "Fine. Is it a thermos?" "No it's the key." "WHAT." I yelled. "Here I'll unlock the belt. But you have to promise to stay." Then she gave me puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist. "Fine. I'll stay." "Yes. Thank you." She unlocked it and took it off. I changed and so did she. Dani touched my shoulder and said "Tag your it." and she took off. I looked at the skyline then at the retreating Dani. I took off in pursuit of Dani. We played till long after the sun went down. Danny yelled "Dani bedtime." Dani asked me "where will you stay tonight?" "I don't know. Maybe at Sam's house." Dani nodded and she went in. Sam came out and looked around for me. I landed by Sam and nearly scared her to death. Sam looked surprised that I was still here I picked her up and she said "What are you doing?" I kept silent and flew to Sam's house. I dropped her in front of her house. I changed and we walked into Sam's house. I ran to an abandoned bedroom and fell asleep and the bed


	8. New day New ghosts

I woke up to Sam yelling in my ear about something. I sat up nearly head butting Sam who stopped yelling and said "get up it's almost noon." I got off the bed and stretched. Sam said "We're going to the mall since it looks like you only have one change off clothes." "Fine." I replied. I walked out of the room with Sam. When we got to the dining room it was empty. Sam said "My parents are gone. Again. My grandma is bowling." We walked outside and there was a limo waiting outside. Sam got in and told Tucker and Danny "We're going to the mall to shop for clothes for Krystal." Where's Dani?" Danny told me "She's at the mall already. She's waiting for you. She figured that you didn't want to shop for clothes so you can tell Sam your sizes and then while she shops you can go do something with Dani." "Ok." I said. When we got to the mall I told Sam my sizes and ran over to Dani. We walked over to the mini playground type thing. (Dani looks 12 while Krystal looks 11) We got on the swings and started to talk. Dani said "So have you been destabilized yet?" "Not yet." I replied. "What is destabilized?" I asked Dani. "Destabilized is where you basically turn into a ectoplasm puddle that used to be you. It's pretty painful." "Oh. Defiantly not yet. Have you been destabilized yet?" Dani then told me "Yes I have. If Danny hadn't of got there with the Fenton ecto-dejecto in time I wouldn't be here today." "Oh." I told Dani. Dani's cell phone rang and she answered. I didn't pay much attention to what was being said but when Dani jumped up, grabbed my arm and started to run I was confused to what was going on. Dani said "Come on Technus and Skulker are on rampage. Oh. A blue ring appeared around Dani's waist and split into two one going up the other moving down. I took that as that I was supposed to change too. I yanked my arm out of Dani's and started to run. As I ran two ring appeared one above my head the other at the ground. They raced toward each other turning me into my ghostly half. When I was fully a ghost I jumped up and flew after Dani. When we got to Danny and Sam, Danny was busy fight ping a large mechanical armor suit while the other tall nerdy looking one advanced toward his unguarded back. Dani shot the mechanical suit and I raced to the tall one and shot him in the back of the head. He turned and said "More ghosts. Attack my beeping machines." Then all of a sudden computers DVD players and other mechanical things flew toward me at supersonic speed. Then a round sphere made of pure crystal surrounded me blocked the machines. The tall ghost stared at me for a moment then he raised his hands and more machines including cars flew at me and smashed into the crystal. It didn't even crack. I didn't feel and more tired than before. When I emerged from the smoke the shield disappeared and a medium sized pole appeared in my hands. I hit him across the head with it and then stabbed him with it. He doubled over and groaned in pain. I smacked him in the back with it. Then a blue light appeared and sucked him in. Danny flew over to Sam. Dani flew over to me. Dani said "Wow. I saw that crystal thing. Is that you power? Does it wear you out? Can you do it again?" I said "yes its my power. No it doesn't wear me out at all. Yes I can do it again." I raised my hand and a blob of crystals appeared there. The crystals formed into the shape of a cell phone. The phone screen light up and I grabbed it. Dani was staring at it with her mouth open. I tapped a few buttons and then asked Dani "What's your phone number?" She told me it. I tapped it in and it call. Dani's phone started to vibrate. Dani grabbed it and hit a button. I said "Hello." Dani dropped her phone. It broke into pieces. Dani said "Crap. That was from Danny's mom." "Umm. Here use this one. Wait." I concentrated and then handed her phone. "The number is the same." I told Dani. She took it and I made a new phone for me. I put my phone in my pocket while Dani called someone. When she hung up she said "Thank you." We flew over to Danny and Sam. Dani asked Danny if we could go to the Nasty Burger. He said yea. We flew to the Nasty Burger and found a empty booth. We both changed into our human halves. Dani went up to the counter and ordered something. When she got back to the table she gave me a small burger that looked as good as this place. Which was not at all. But it was better than the cafeteria food at school. When we finished I ran outside and changed. I flew up about fifty feet and stopped. Dani tagged me and I flew after her. When nightfall came we were so wore out we nearly fell out of the sky. We barley got to Fenton Works before Dani did fall. I fell after her. Dani changed and dragged herself into her room. I got to the couch and fell asleep on it.  
Pov change Sam  
Danny flew me to his house in time to see Dani and Krystal drag themselves into Fenton Works. When Danny got to his house he landed and changed. He walked inside with me. Krystal was already passed out on the couch. Most likely Dani was passed out in her room. I followed Danny to the guest room and I laid down on the bed while he phased through the wall to his room.


	9. Sam's in trouble

Pov change Krystal  
When I woke up the sky was still dark. As was the house. I looked at a ghost shaped clock. It read 04:37 AM. 'I guess I could just fly around for a bit.' I thought to myself. I changed and then turned intangible and flew out. When I was out I turned tangible and took off going at least 100mph. I stopped and aimed myself towards a warehouse. A foot above it I stopped and pulled up. I shot off towards the opposite side of town. I loved flying. I flew all over town. I was passing by an empty lot when a ghost hit me out of the sky. I was so surprised that by the time I stopped I was underground. I shot out of the ground and looked around for the ghost that hit me. It was gone. I looked in circles but there wasn't anything around. I flew till I was above Fenton Works. I landed on the roof and looked at the stars. I was tired and I fell asleep on the roof without changing back.  
I was nearly blinded when I woke up because the sun was directly overhead. I turned my face and heard someone screaming. I realized that it was Sam screaming and she was screaming my name. I flew down to the lawn and said "What." She turned and said "I thought that you had left or something had happened to you." I replied "I fell asleep on the roof after I flew around for a while." "Oh." She said. Then I heard "Eat hot Fenton bazooka ghost." I turned and saw Danny's dad holding some kind of weapon over his shoulder. He fired it and I turned intangible and dove into the ground. Sam yelled and then I came back out of the ground. I saw Sam implanted in a now crumbling building. Then I got the weirdest feeling in my stomach. Then it stopped. Along with everything. I ran over to Sam and saw bricks floating around her. I heard a voice say "Hello Krystal. My name is Clockwork." I turned and saw an floating teen with a scar across his face. Then he seemed to age into an old man with a long white beard. He said "Sam will be fine if you do something. She just came in contact with a very large amount of ecto-energy. You must visit my sister Angel. She know everything about saving people. Ask her for potion number one. She can save Sam." I said "Why would you do this?" He replied "I'm saving the future. Sam will become a ghost and come after Vlad and try to destroy him. Danny will come to get him and get caught in the crossfire. He will die and Sam will kill everything in pain for killing Danny." "Fine. Where does this Angel live?" "Next door to me. Follow me." I followed Clockwork into a ghost portal as he changed into a floating baby. We went into the ghost portal. I followed him to a tall structure. He said "This is my lair. Angel's is right there." He pointed to a door with a halo on it. I went in. A tall girl was standing looking into a book. I walked up behind her and said "Hi." She jumped about three feet and turned. I said "Clock work told me to ask you for potion number one." Angel said "For who." I said "for my mom. Sam Mason." "Oh. Ok. If Clockwork says so. Here." She handed me a vial shaped like a ghost. I flew out and back to the ghost portal. Right before I got there it closed.


	10. Apprentices and surprises

**I'm bringing a character into the story.**  
I flew out and back to the ghost portal. Right before I got there it closed. Crap. I was so angry. I was that close. And it's gone. A bunch of crystals appeared and started swirling. Like a ghost portal. It changed to green. I touched it and my hand went through. 'What the heck.' I thought. I raised my hand and it flew up. 'Wow' I went through it. It lead next to Sam. I raised her head. Time started again. Sam opened her eyes. I said "Quick drink this." I handed her the vial. She tried to open it. I popped the cork off. She drank it and then coughed. She stood and looked stronger than before. "Ghost stop right there." I turned and saw Danny's dad raise the weapon and Sam yelled "No. This isn't a bad ghost." I changed back to my human self. "Dang I never will get to capture a ghost." Danny's dad said. Then the box ghost flew over head and said "Beware me and my square boxes of dooom." Danny's dad raised the gun and shot the box ghost "Yes. I shot him." Danny's dad took off after the ghost. Then something happened. A black ring appeared around Sam's waist. It separated and she turned into a ghost. "What the heck." I yelled. Sam looked the same but all her cloths were now completely black. Danny flew out and dropped to the when he saw Sam. She said "What?" I raised my hand and a small bit of reflective crystal appeared. She gasped. "What happened." Danny said "Think about your human self." "Ok."Sam said. The black ring appeared again. This time she change into a human again. 'Wow' I thought. Sam said "Now I'm half ghost? Cool." She smiled. I ran over to her and gave her a hug. Danny did the same. Dani said "Aww." I shot some crystal at her. Then she said "Ahh." I stepped away and said "Dani come down here." Dani changed into her ghostly half and jumped out of the wall. Danny changed. I changed. Then Sam changed. Dani said "What happened." Sam just smiled. Then a shadow appeared behind her and crawled across the ground to her. She jumped into the air and fell back to the ground. The shadow crawled under her and lifted her up into the air. She said "What you waiting for?" I jumped into the air and chased after her. Dani and Danny followed.  
**One month later.**  
I heard someone knocking at the door. I opened it. Sam's mom said "come down to the theater Sam is waiting for you." I turned ghost and sank through the floors till I got to the theater. "Hi Sam, Danny, Dani, and Tucker." I said. "Man how do you know that we're here." Tucker said "I just know." I said. Then Sam said " We're going to watch a zombie movie." Ok. I sat down in mid air. A chair made of crystal appeared under me. Sam started the movie. When the movie was over we got up. My chair had sank onto the ground. I realized that Tucker was still in his seat with his fingers clinched into the armrests. I said "I'll take care of Tucker. We'll met you guys in your room." I made a crystal PDA and made it float in front of Tucker. His eyes widened and he reached for it. I let him grab it. We walked up to Sam's room. Sam shrugged and said "Only you could make Tucker get up after a movie like that." Danny walked over to Sam and gave her a kiss. Yuk. Dani did the same with Tucker. Double yuk. Dani was dating Tucker while Danny was dating Sam. Me? I hadn't met anyone that I want to date. I made a pole appear in my hands. I hit Danny and Dani with it. "Hey." They said in unison. I smiled and said "bye see you guys in an hour or so." I sank into the into the floor. They didn't know that I could open portals into the ghost zone. I held up my hand and I heard. "Hi can I come with you?" Dani asked. 'Well I guess that its time that my secrets known.' I thought. "Yea fine." I raised my hand and a bunch of crystal appeared. It swirled around and turned green. "Wow. Is that a portal to the ghost zone? Did you make it?" Dani asked "Yes and yes." I stepped into the portal. Dani followed me. I flew off to Clockworks lair. I knocked on the door. "Come in Krystal and have Dani come in too." Clockwork said. "This is where I go when I leave most of the time. I'm training to be Clockworks apprentice." I told Dani. "Wow. This is cool." I smiled. I opened the door and flew up to Clockwork. "I see you've brought Dani. Why don't you bring her to Angel. I heard that she needs an apprentice." "Ok." I told him. I flew down stairs with Dani following me. I exited and went next door and knocked on the door. "Come in." Angel said. I opened the door and walked in. "Hi Angel. Clockwork told me that your looking for an apprentice." "Yes I am Krystal, but I thought you're Clockwork's apprentice?" "Technically I'm his apprentice to be. I'm not the one going to be your apprentice anyways. Dani is." "Ah. You brought Dani. Dani come here." Dani walked over to Angel. I said "I've got to go. Bye." I left shutting the door. I flew back over to Clockwork's place. I opened the door and flew upstairs. "Hi Clockwork. What are we going to do today?" I asked him. He chuckled and said "Today. We are going to have a quiz. Have fun." (I'll skip to when the quiz ends.) Two hours later. "Here Clockwork I'm done." I said as I gave him the quiz. "Good. You can go home. Tomorrow I'll tell you how you have done." I flew downstairs and out the door. I saw Dani waiting by the door for me. I said "Hi. How did your day go?" "Great. I'm now Angels apprentice." I nodded. Then I raised my hand and made a portal appear. We flew through it. When we came out we came out in Sam's room. Tucker dropped the PDA and ran out the door screaming like a little girl. We laughed until Danny and Sam flew in. "Why did you do that? And did you make the ghost portal?" Danny asked smiling. Sam was also smiling. "Yes to the portal and it was an accident." I said truthfully. We heard a loud boom and saw one of the warehouses explode. I flew out the window following Danny and Sam. Dani followed me. When we got close the warehouse I took off faster. Then I stopped dead. I heard "Where is it where is it." It wasn't the words that shocked me. It was the voice. It was familiar. I flew ahead. Danny and them slowed to a stop. Then the owner of the voice flew out. It was none other than Vlad Plasmius.


	11. The fight

'How did that crazy old man escape from the guys in white? Well it was the guys in white so probably not to hard.' I raised my hand and a throwing knife appeared in it. I through it and it hit him in the back of the neck. He turned and said "Well well well. If it isn't my enemy's. Well I guess that I should fight." I turned invisible and intangible and flew at him. The copied himself and now there was four. One for each person. I flew up to one and made a sword in my hands. I turned tangible and visible and swung the sword. It hit him and cut him in half. No ectoplasm came out. A copy. I flew over to the one Dani was fighting and made the sword change into a knife. I cut it. Nothing. I flew to the one that Danny was fighting and knifed him. Nothing. I flew over to the one Sam was fighting and knifed him in the arm. Ectoplasm dripped out. It was him. I made the knife into a sword as he screamed in pain. I sliced into his side as he raised his hand. He blasted me and flew a bit away. I threw the sword at him. He turned intangible and turned to face me. He raised his hands above his head. Pink energy swirled in his hands. A large pink ecto-ball formed in his hands. He threw the ecto-ball at me and open his mouth to preform a ghostly wail. I had two choices. Ether save my family or save myself. I decided. I raised my hands and a sphere of crystal surrounded Vlad. Then the ecto-ball slammed into me. The last thing I did was make the crystal ball near invincible.  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I opened my eyes. I was in a white room. I saw a machine that was measuring my pulse and a small tv. There was two doors. The first door was a brown wood one. The second was a grey one with a toilet on it. I sat up and grabbed a remote from beside the bed. I hit the on button and the tv lit up. I changed channels and then turned it off. Nothing good on. I unhooked the cable hooked up to my arm. I tried to stand but I fell into a heap. I raised my hands and made a wheelchair out of crystal. I sat in it and rolled myself to the unmarked door. I opened it. The hall was empty. I rolled myself down the hall to a elevator. I pressed the down button. When it got up here I got in. I then pressed "1" for the first floor. It's doors closed and it slid down. When the doors opened at the first floor it was filled. I turned myself and the chair intangible and rolled outside. I was at Amity Park's hospital I rolled down the street to Fenton Works. It was still day. Maybe noon. I got to Fenton Works and tried to stand again. I could but my left leg hurt when I stood on it. I made the wheelchair disappear and knocked on the door. "Come in" I heard from Danny's mom. I opened the door and walked inside. Judging by the voices they were in the living room talking to someone. I felt something. It was the ball that Vlad was trapped in. I hen thinking that it would be funny to scare them I made the crystal crack where Vlad stood. The cracks covered the surface. Vlad punched it and a tiny piece fell off. Then the cracks closed itself. The piece that fell flew up and joined it again. It then glowed. I stepped into the room and made the ball fly. It nearly touched the ceiling. Vlad saw me and frowned. Danny followed his eyes and saw me too. He yelled "Krystal's everyone turned. Then I was almost crushed when jack pulled me into a bear hug. In response to the crushing hug Vlad's sphere got smaller. Then when Vlad had to curl up in a ball to avoid being crushed to death he yelled "let her go. She crushing me." Jack let go and turned and smiled when he saw how small Vlad's ball had got. I made it large again and sent it flying through the door to the guys in white. I said "he'll be gone for a while." I sat down and was reunited with them. One hour later. The clock said 9:14 PM. Danny's parents sent us off to bed. When I walked to the door and asked Sam if she was coming she said "Well no. I had a fight with my parents over you and I moved out. They wanted me to let you die saying that your too much of a risk to keep around because you blew up a warehouse when you crashed. Now I'm staying with Danny." "Ok. Then." I changed and flew out to the backyard. I raised my hand and focused. A large square 15 feet on each side appeared and rose ten feet up then stopped. The edges slanted inwards to make a triangle. A door appeared on the front along with a window. I walked in. It was a mini house. It had a bathroom a bedroom a kitchen and a living room. I walked to the middle of it and reached up. I grabbed a handle and pulled out a ladder. I climbed up to my room and laid down on my bed.  
The next chapter has a interesting start.


	12. Destablizing and new lairs

I woke up yawned and stretched. I went to stand up and I fell and couldn't get up. I looked at my feet. Well a foot and a foot shaped bit of ectoplasm. 'Crap I'm destabilizing' I thought to myself. I sat on the floor and picked up my cell. I clicked on the first person on speed dial. Dani. "Come on pick up." I said. Finally she picked up. "Hello Krystal. What's up." She asked. I said "I'm destabilizing. Get help." She dropped the phone and ran yelling. I hung up and waited. I heard yelling and my cell rang. I picked up. "Where are you?" Sam said I told her "in the backyard upstairs." She hung up and I crawled over to the ladder and pushed it down. Then sat back up as I heard a thump and a ow from Danny. Crystal was ghost proof. I tore open a hole in the wall so they could get in. Danny rushed in and picked me up. He carried me to the main house. He set me on a table in the basement. The rest of the family was there. Danny's mom said they would have to do some tests. I raised up my shirt sleeves as they picked up needles. Everyone gasped when they saw all the healing holes in my upper arms from Vlad's tests, the cut marks on my wrists from Vlad cutting them open over and over and the single cut high in my upper arm from the crystal vase shard. If they had seen my back and stomach they would have freaked all the way from ectoblasts various pieces of glass and other things that had happened to me. Maddie took a syringe and poked it into my arm. She took some blood. She put in in the computer and scanned it while jack moved a scanning machine over to me. He plugged it in and hit a few buttons. The machine lit a green bulb and rolled an arm over me. It scanned me twice and then jack said "She's destabilizing really fast." Then Maddie said "In one week she won't be here anymore. What did you use when you stabilized Dani?" She asked. Danny said "The ecto-dejecto before it was fixed." "Actually it wasn't fixed. The working one is a new one. The first one got taken by a ghost dog." Jack said sheepishly. Danny looked at him and gave him a hug. Then I guessed where this was going and I opened a portal to the middle of the ghost zone. Danny flew through with Sam. I waited. Keeping a portal open was tiring. And speed up the destabilizing. Now my waist and down was gone. While they where gone somewhere in the ghost zone I made a small crystal cat. Then I made the crystal a dark black. I changed the face so now it looked like a real cat. Then they came out with a ghost dog. A small green puppy to be exact. Danny was holding a small bottle that looked like a air horn. He aimed it at me and pressed the button on top. It squirted a green liquid at me. After he drenched me in it it gave it to Maddie. Nothing happened for a moment. Then my legs reappeared perfectly fine. I stood up. They seemed to work just fine. I told them "Thank you guys." I walked upstairs with Dani and Sam while the others talked. Sam told me "I think I'll stay with Danny if that's alright." We said "ok". Sam left. We went to the backyard where my little house was. The hole was still there. I filled it in. We ran in and Dani asked me "Do you know what Doom is?" "Yes I do." I replied. Dani then asked. "Can we play?" I nodded and two computers popped up. A modem was sitting in between them. I walked over to one while Dani sat at the other. I opened up the Internet and googled 'doom'. I clicked on the first one. I clicked on the 'new users' button. I typed in Deadly Crystal as my username. I thought of a password and typed it in. After doing all the registering part I hit start. I spawned into an castle. It was empty. I ran outside. Still no one. There was a door. I ran through it. I looked around. It was empty except for a swirling portal like thing in the center. I walked over to it. I kneeled. My person grabbed the sword off her back. Later after I upgraded I would be able to make one appear. I touched it. Nothing happened. I jumped into it. I landed in an icy patch of land. I took a step forward and something fell on me. I stabbed it with the sword since it was in my hands already. I kicked it off me and swung the sword when I saw the name. It was Danigirlphantom. It was Dani. I stopped the swing and typed 'hello dani' in the text box. She typed back 'hi'. I was about to run through a door when I heard "I will have your pelt on my wall ghost child." Outside. I changed into my alter ego and walked out with Dani next to me. Dani flew up and punched the big robot one that I now know as Skulker. I made a crystal bazooka type gun and aimed it at Skulker. I really could have shot it anywhere and it would still have hit him. Still. I pulled the trigger. It shot out nearly knocking me on my rear. It hit him and it smashed to pieces. He turned and aimed a cannon type gun at me. I smiled and let him fire. His gun blew up. I stuck a bit of crystal in it. His arm was on fire. Dani shot him and I sealed him in a crystal body suit. Now that he couldn't move Dani brought out a thermos and captured him. My phone then rang along with Dani's. I looked at the caller Id and it read Sam. I picked up. "Hello." "Hi Krystal. Can you. Meet us at the Nasty burger? We need to talk." "Ok. See you in a bit." I hung up. a few seconds after I hung up Dani hung up too. She shrugged. I jumped into the air and flew towards the Nasty Burger. Dani followed. When we got there Dani landed and changed. I flew into the ground. I flew right under the table that they were sitting at and rose up to my chair. They were slightly startled. I changed and Danny spoke "Clockwork visited us and we have news. Apparently a few ghosts moved in together and a space opened up in the ghost zone so we can have a lair there. Besides we need to get out of my moms and dads hair. What do you say?"I said "sure." And Dani said "ok but how will we get back to uh school every day?" I raised my hand and a mini portal opened up. She nodded. Sam said "Then it's decided. We move to the ghost zone." I changed and took off. I flew over to my little house and watched it desolve. Then I opened a portal to the ghost zone and flew into Clockworks lair. It was time for my lesson. He smiled and said "you seem happy today. Today's lesson is something new. Your going to save someone's life who's not supposed to die yet." I nodded. I had the very familiar feeling in my gut as time stopped. I saw the back of someone. They were kind of short. They were dressed in a suit and a hat. As far as I could tell it was a guy that had glasses and was African American. He was listening to someone. I realized that we were in Amity park still. Hmm. Then I saw a red dot appear on his back. At the same time I heard him speak. It was Tucker. He went to take a step and the dot followed. I summoned a bit of crystal and he tripped over it. The sniper fired. It missed him but hit his girlfriend. Dani. Crap. It hit her on her chest. In the middle. Tucker didn't know yet. I raised my hand and a spike of crystal went into the bullet hole. Then the bullet fell out Dani through this hole time was clutching her chest in pain. I made a makeshift bandage over it with crystal so it couldn't bleed out as Dani healed. Tucker got up and looked at Dani. She wasn't there. Or wasn't visible at least. I knew exactly where she was. She was three feet above her chair facing tucker. I felt the wound heal. When it had fully healed Dani sat down and became visible. I left the crystal there. Then i appeared in Clockworks lair. I waited till Clockwork appeared he talked to me about today's lesson for a while then let me go. After I left I was floating around Walkers jail as a human annoying him. I was in his office and talking about random stuff. "Did you heard about the hobo who like at a whole turkey by himself. Oh oh. I know you like ham. I like saw this blue nail polish and it was like awesome." I would have continued if Sam hadn't of flown through the wall and dragged me out. Sam was trying to hold back a smile and it was pretty obvious. She dragged me to a door that had Phantom on it. Sam opened the door. Three doors sat at the back of the living/kitchen. One for me one for Dani and one for Danny and Sam. I ran over to my door and opened it. It looked empty. Then a dresser flipped out from a wall and bed rose from the floor. A clock sat on the dresser and it read 10:54PM. I opened a drawer and changed into my silk pajamas. Then I laid down on my bed and went to sleep.


	13. Chased

I woke up and stretched. I stood up. The clock on my dresser said 9:35AM today was Sunday. No school again. I opened the door and I walked into the living room. No one was awake yet. I opened Sam and Danny's door and walked silently to their bed. I held up my hands and snapped a few pictures. Then I held my hand over the died palm down. A tiger was being built. It started at the feet and went up. When it was done I left. I held up my hands and and a small screen appeared. I placed a camera in the corner of the ceiling as I left. I twitched a pinky. The tiger roared. Danny shot out of bed pulling Sam with him. He saw the tiger and yelled "Krystal." Meanwhile Sam yanked her arm out of his grasp and marched over to the corner were the camera was. She yanked it out and held it up to her face. She looked worse than angry. The camera and tiger dissolved. She yanked open the door as I opened a portal to Fenton Works. Grandma and grandpa were in for a wake up call. I jumped through and Danny and Sam followed me. I turned ghost halve way though the portal and took off through the house. I flew through the ceiling and through grandmas and grandpa room. They woke up and jack yelled "ghost.". I flew into the op center and out a window. I free fell into the ground. I flew back into the house and into the living room. I ducked under the couch as Danny flew in. Sam was upstairs coming down. They flew out the door and I crawled out from under the couch. I looked out the window and then wished I didn't. Danny was pointing the Fenton Thermos at me. The cap was off. He pressed the button on the side and a blue light engulfed me. I was trapped in the Fenton Thermos again. I focused for a moment and I heard a tiger growl. Yes it worked. I could control crystal outside the thermos. Then my vision jumped. I was looking at Danny and Sam. And the thermos. Danny raised his hand and blasted me. It bounced off. I tried to exit the tiger and I did. Onto the streets. It looked like the tiger dissolved and made me. I smiled and Danny raised the thermos. A small panel read EMPTY. He looked at me and asked "How did you get out. It's trapped hundreds of ghosts. It even trapped Dan. But how?" I shrugged and then Sam said "fine then. By the way what time is it." I made my phone appear and said "9:52AM." "What. We're supposed to be at the Nasty burger at ten to met tucker." I opened a portal to our lair and flew in. I shut it after they flew in. I looked down at myself and realized that I was still in my pajamas. I ran into my room and picked a black tee black skinny jeans and black army style boots. Ok so I'm turning goth so what. I got it from mom I guess. Wait did I just call her mom? Wow. I didn't want to call her that because she might make me leave. This was the only family I had. Same with Danny. Dani called Danny dad but that was her. Speaking of Dani her birthday was coming up. It was next Saturday. It was going to be a surprise. I was going to take care of the decorations. It was of course ghost themed. I changed into my new clothes and stepped out. Sam ran out of her room and sat on the couch. She looked at me and said "Nice. Goth looks good on you." I nodded and answered. "I get it from mom." My eyes widened. Did I say that out loud. She looked at me and smiled. She smiled and looked pleased. She said "do you mind getting Dani up?" I shook my head and then heard a roar and a scream. The scream belonged to Dani the roar to the tiger. Dani ran out of her room wearing Danny Phantom pjs. She looked at me and if she could have shot lasers out of her eyes in human form I would have been vaporized. Then her look calmed and she asked "what time is it?" I made my phone appear again and read the time "9:58AM." Her jaw dropped. She ran back in her room and change clothes. Dani and Danny ran out of their rooms at the same time and said "ready." I opened a portal to the Nasty Burger. We jumped through it. We went inside and sat down at the table that Tucker was at. Danny said "I'll order. Tucker what do you want?" "Four extra meaty burgers." "Ok how about you Dani." "Four regular burgers." "Ok Sam let me guess one veggie burger." "Yep." "How about you Krystal?" "One veggie burger and one regular burger." "Ok." Danny walked over to the counter. I looked at Dani and tucker while Sam looked at Danny. Dani and tucker were kissing. I made a camera and snapped a few picture of them. Then the camera disappeared and a music box in its place. I slid it into Tucker's lap and it started playing the song that was played at weddings. They both jumped and looked at the box in Tucker's lap. It melted. They glared at me. I just smiled. Danny came back with two trays. A few girls were staring at him from a few tables away. Danny saw them and sighed. I raised my hand and a wall of crystal rose. Danny said "thanks Krystal." I nodded. He placed the tray down and gave everyone their meal. I ate the regular burger first. Then the veggie. They were good. Tucker place the patties from his burgers together and ate it alone. Dani practically vacuumed hers in. I cleared my space at the table and a printer rose. Then my camera appeared in my hands and I hooked it up the printer. They looked at me funny. I realized that I had a smug smile on my face. Then I hit print. Ten photos printed out in full color. Five of Danny and Sam five of Dani and Tucker. They looked at them for a second and then lunged at me. I fell through the wall and outside. The printer and camera dissolved. The wall followed. I raced through the city laughing. It was noon. I stopped. I had the familiar feeling in my stomach. Time was stopping. Clockwork appeared. He was smiling quite hard. I suspected that he had been watching me. He said "Krystal. Your ready to be my apprentice. You have worked very hard. Here." He handed me a necklace with a clock on it. "I'll leave you to have fun with your family."I flew in place unable to talk. I had the familiar feeling and then he said "I think you should get going." I looked up and remembered about the chase. Time resumed. I flew straight up full of happiness. When I was so far up that I couldn't even see Amity Park I stopped flying. I went into a free fall. I started to stop when I was twenty feet off the ground. I stopped when I was five feet of the ground. Sam saw me and said "why so happy." I showed her my necklace. She yelled "Your now Clockwork apprentice. Yay. Why don't we celebrate when the rest of them calm down. By the way you remind me of me. I would have done the same thing." She smiled. I walked alongside her as we walked towards Fenton Works. When we got there they had cooled down and weren't as mad. Sam sat next to Danny and I sat in a chair that I made. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the pictures. I looked at them for a moment and then ripped it up. They looked please. If they knew that I only ripped up four of each then they might be mad a little but they don't. Sam said "we'll guess what. Krystal is now Clockwork apprentice." They congratulated me then a small green puppy landed on me and decided that I needed a bath. "This is why I'm more of a cat person." I said after I got Cujo off of me. I stood up and said " I'm going to take a shower." I walked up stairs and into the bathroom. I took a long hot shower and then after an hour got out. I got dressed and I walked back downstairs. It was starting to get dark. I didn't see anyone. I walked into the living room and saw a note on the table. I picked it up and read it. It said 'Hi Krystal. It me Sam. Danny's parents wanted to see our new home. So we took them. We'll see you in a bit. Bye'. I raised an I brow and shrugged. I opened a portal to our house and walked in. Grandma seemed startled by my sudden entrance. Grandpa wasn't paying attention. I closed the portal. Then I said "hi." I walked over to my room door and opened it. It was empty. Then a computer desk rose from the floor. Along with a chair. I sat down and my door closed. I typed my password in and opened up doom. I logged on and started playing.  
Time skip. Two hours later.  
There was a knocking on the door. Then Danny said "bedtime." I looked at the clock in the corner and it read 9:00PM. I saved my progress and closed out of the game. I stood up and my bed and dresser came out. The desk and chair went back into the floor. I changed into black silk pjs and laid down on the bed and feel asleep.


	14. Keeper

Beeeeeeeeeep. I groaned and opened my eyes. School. It felt like I only got a few seconds of sleep before the alarm went off. I hit snooze and closed my eyes. Then the blanket got ripped off of me. I opened my eyes to see mom at the foot of the bed holding my blanket. I groaned and rolled over. I stood up and stretched. Better. Mom threw the blanket on the bed. I made the bed and opened my dresser. I picked a black tee shirt with a dark purple strip running around it. Then I picked a pair of black jeans but looser at the ankles. I brushed my hair and found my black boots. I put on a new pair of dark purple socks and the put my boots on. I tied them up and open my door. Dad was sitting on the couch trying to sleep while mom was getting dressed. I walked over to the kitchen and made a pop tart. Mom ran to the store and bought stuff. I ate it then sat at one of the chairs in the kitchen. Mom opened the door looked at me then dad. Then she walked over to the couch and mouthed "bullhorn." I made on appear on the table. She grabbed it and turned it all the way up. Dani chose that moment to walk out of her room. She saw mom and turned and walked in her room. I made a video camera in my hands and aimed it at dad and mom. I hit record. Mom then shouted into the bullhorn "Wake up." Dad shot nearly through the roof. He turned and saw mom. He groaned and rubbed his head. The bullhorn dissolved. A large flat screen tv flipped out from the wall and I walked over to it. Dani walked out of her room and sat on the couch next to dad. I made a cable and hooked up the camcorder to the tv. Then I pressed play. Dad groaned even louder while the rest of us smiled. Then the tv cable and camcorder dissolved. A few minuets before class started I opened two portals. One to Casper high. One to Casper elementary. Dad jumped through then jumped back. Something white was in his hair. What. I put my head into a portal and saw that the white flakes were falling from the sky. What's happening. Kids were laughing and running around. I pulled my head back and asked mom "What's all the white flakes." My family froze. Mom said "You don't know what snow is?" I shook my head. She sat down and said "Snow is white flakes that fall from the clouds when it gets cold. Kids love it. You can make snowballs snowmen and other things. If there's enough snow on the ground hen they cancel school. Snows fun but also dangerous. There are more car wrecks when it's snowing than ever. That's why the plow the streets. Well I'm sure you'll find out more later. In the meanwhile all of you need coats mittens and hats." I made a black coat a dark purple hat and a black and purple pair of mittens. She shook her head and sighed. They got there own coats mittens and hats. While they were gone a head peaked into the house from a portal. She was mocha colored and had that look on her face like she was better than everyone. She was one of the girls from Nasty Burger. Then she spoke with an accent that I couldn't place "hello. Who are you. Danny usually comes out of this portal with that goth freak." She looked around. I said "that 'goth freak' is amazing. Go away." She looked at me and said "why." I stood and a crystal sword appeared. "Go." I'm sorry. I don't like popular kids like her. She glared at me and left. The sword disappeared. I wouldn't have used it anyways. I probably would have thrown a crystal handbag or something out there. I closed the portals. Mom came out with dad and banged on Dani's door. She ran out and stood waiting for me to open the portals. I did. She jumped in one and mom and dad the other. My backpack appeared with a black laptop in it. I smiled as it flew over to me. I jumped through the portal as it closed. Then I got hit by what I'm guessing is a snowball in the face. I looked at the ground and scooped up some snow and squeezed it into a ball shape. I chucked it at Dani the attacker. She got a face full of it. She wiped her face off and made a snowball. She threw it at me. I ducked and ran inside as the bell rang. She followed me till we passed her classroom. I walked into mine and sat in the corner farthest from the teacher. Mr. Peterson. He was the skinny geek looking type teacher. I pulled out my phone and turned off the volume. I dissolved it and looked at the front. I placed my laptop on the desk and watched it dissolve. The teacher spoke. "Today we will be learning about multiplication." Most of the class groaned. I did. He passed out worksheets and wrote the first problem on the blackboard. I grabbed my pencil from my bag and started to work on it.  
Time skip to lunch. (I don't want to do the lessons so I'm skipping to lunch.)  
I place my worksheets in my bag and closed it up. I ran down the hall to the lunchroom to meet Dani. I got in line behind her and slowly moved forward. After a long wait we got our lunch and sat at a table. Then a dark purple wisp of air escaped my lips at the same time Dani's light blue one did. A ghost. We both went ghost and phased outside. A large wolf looking one with huge claws was running for Casper high. I flew after him and was about to throw a dagger at him when I got tacked by mom. "Why did you do that?" She said "that's wulf. He's a friend." "Oh. Ok." I stood up. He said "hello amigos." I stepped toward wulf to introduce myself since it was the polite thing to do. One moment I was stepping towards wulf the next I was on my back sliding across the sidewalk. "Ow." Mom said "are you ok?" I nodded and flew up so I was floating of the ground. I saw dad flying to us with his legs as a spectral tail. I couldn't do that no matter how hard I tried. Oh well. He flew up to wulf and said "hi amigo. What bring you here." Wulf said "I come to say walker angry." Dad nodded. Then wulf raised his claws and ripped a hole into the ghost zone. He jumped through and it closed. Mom grabbed dads hand and he teleported. Dani and I took off at top speed to get to school. We got there changed back to human and sat down when the bell rang. I picked up my tray and threw the food away. I placed the paper tray in the lunchroom recycling can. Then I grabbed my bag and ran back to class's/  
Time skip to end of school.  
The bell finally rang. I jumped out of my seat and ran down the hall. I got outside. It was snowing again. It stopped around 10:37AM and it was starting again. I made a few snowballs. Dani walked out she looked around. When she faced me she got pelted. When I stopped her jaw was open and then she smiled evilly. I took that as a sign to run. I ran till I saw an empty alley. I ducked into it and jumped behind a dumpster. Image a few snowballs and then waited for Dani to run round the corner. She did. I threw the few snowballs I had at her and then she pelted me with the snowballs she was carrying. I went ghost and flew away. She followed. I made a portal into our house behind me and Dani flew in. I closed the portal and stopped. I made a portal in front of me and flew into the house. Dani was worse than angry. I made a portal to Casper high and mom jumped in in time to get hit by the last snowball Dani had. Uh-oh. Dad flew threw. I closed the portal and made another one. This one lead to in front of Angels and Clockworks lairs. Dani jumped in and I followed. I closed the portal and sighed. I flew into Clockworks lair and flew upstairs. H chuckled and said "I see that you were having fun. Today we will be studying a human. We will find out something about her." He picked up a hourglass from a table. He grabbed a medallion and hung it around my neck. The he tapped the hourglass. Then room dissolved and a new one appeared. It was a solid pink room. There was a girl in it. She looked to be around ten. She was sitting in a chair. Typing on a laptop. The window blew open and a cold gust of air rushed in. She stood up and closed it. Then the light in her room got really bright for a second the blew. She stopped. She looked at the door. She ran over to it. We followed. She took off downstairs and into the kitchen. She opened a cabinet under the sink and grabbed a lightbulb. She ran back upstairs. She ran into her room and pulled the chair she was sitting in under the light. She screwed the lightbulb back in place. Light filled the room. Nodding she moved the chair back in place. I read the time on the laptop. It read 6:46PM. It was dark out. I looked around the room. I noticed a Danny Phantom poster in the corner. Then the light went out again. She stood up. She unscrewed the lightbulb and shook it next to her ear. She put it on her bed the walked into the hall and flipped the switch. She walked downstairs and flipped the switch in the kitchen. Nothing. She walked into the hallway and opened a panel in the wall to reveal a fuse box. She flipped a fuse and the house lit up again. She closed the box and ran upstairs. We followed. One thing that was bothering me was the fact that she looked familiar. I couldn't tell were I saw her before. She sat at the computer and started typing something. Then Clockwork said something that shocked me. "You are this girl's keeper." He spoke in a whisper. Then I ran to the window. I looked around. Then finally I saw a large sign. 'Welcome to Amity Park.' 'Ok she lives in Amity Park' I thought. Then the room dissolved. Clockworks lair appeared. "Her name is Rose Mason. Sam's sister that supposedly died in birth. That's what Sam's parents told Sam. In reality they abandoned her. She lives in an orphanage. The other orphans are an a trip. She stayed behind. She has the laptop because she is the oldest orphan. She wants to meet her real family. But she doesn't. She was told that she has a sister. She wishes to meet her. She goes to your school." That's whee I recognize her from. Sam and school. She's in my class. "You must unite her with Sam." I nodded. I then flew downstairs and out the door. I saw Dani waiting for me. I opened a portal and flew through. Dani followed. I closed the portal and looked at the clock. 8:26PM. I could probably make it. I said "mom follow me now." Mom turned and said "ok." I opened a portal to where I guessed the orphanage to be. I flew through. Mom followed. I flew up to a window and looked in. Nope. I checked the next window. Bingo. I said "wait down there. As a human" she did I turned intangible and flew in the window. I turned tangible and said "Rose. I found your sister." She jumped and turned. "W-who are you?" She said. I replied. " I'm your keeper. Basically your protector. You don't need to be afraid of me." Then she nodded and asked. "You found my sister? Where." "Grab my hand." I said. She did. I turned us intangible and flew outside and turned tangible. I landed next to mom. "Here." Mom looked confused. "Mom today when I was with Clockwork I found out two things. One I'm this girls keeper and two she's your sister." Mom said "what. I thought. My parents said that she died. I asked Danny to try to find her. He couldn't." "this is your sister. Your parents lied." I said. Rose said "Mom? My sister is your mom? And is the Danny your talking about Danny Phantom? And no I'm not dead." Mom said "this is Krystal. She's mine and Danny's clone. Well I guess it would be easier to show you. Krystal the papers." I opened a portal and the papers which were covered in a crystal tube flew into my hands. Mom spoke up again "the Danny that I'm talking about is Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton. My boyfriend. I can see that your not dead. Krystal please give her the papers. By the way my name is Sam." "Rose." Rose said. I then took the papers out of the tube and gave her them. She read them. Then whispered "My sister has a clone with her boyfriend. Both of them. How?" She gave me the papers. I put them in the tube and made then fly back into my room. I said "we'll a very crazy old man keeps trying to clone an evil Danny Phantom. This time it came out as me. Before also a girl. She's basically my sister but she only has Phantom DNA. Ok Aunt Rose." Then my aunt said "aunt. Is my niece dead?" Mom said "we'll yes and no. I guess it would be easier to show you." I took that as my cue to change. Two blue rings appeared. One above my head. One on the ground. The moved toward each other marketing me human. She said "just like Danny. I'm guessing that the other clone can do this?" Mom nodded. Then mom said "want to come home with me?" Rose nodded. Mom jumped into the portal. I said "don't worry it's safe." She jumped in. I followed closing the portal behind me. Danny said "who is this?" While rose said "Danny Phantom? Cool." Mom said "this is my sister. Her name is rose. She will be living with us now. She can stay with Dani or Krystal. Her choice." Dani ran up and said "hi. I'm Dani. With a i instead of a y and one n." rose said "hi Dani. Hi Danny. I'll stay with Krystal if you don't mind." Dani said "Of course not. She dos have the bigger room." I could tell that she was please. She often kicked in her sleep and didn't want to harm Rose. Danny said "I'll try to get another room. Meanwhile I'll have my family adopt you as a cover story. Krystal. Two portals. One to Rose's room. One to Fenton Works." I nodded and told Rose. "I'm the only one that can make a portal out of my family. Two appeared. I changed and flew into one with Rose. I closed the one I just flew into. I left the other one open. I turned invisible and let go of Rose. "I'll be with you ok." Rose nodded. Fifteen minutes later someone knocked at the door. "Rose. There's a family here willing to adopt you. Pack your stuff." She left. I turned visible. Rose said "um I don't have anything to put my stuff into." I made a few bags appear. "Thanks." She placed her stuff in them. I turned invisible and followed Rose downstairs. Grandma and grandpa were waiting. They smiled and grandma said "come on sweetie." Rose followed them to the rv. They got in. I flew next to the window that Rose was next to. I turned visible. She jumped a little. I waved. She waved back. We got to Fenton Works and they got out. Grandma and grandpa went upstairs. I changed and said "come home." I jumped into my portal. Rose followed. Mom was waiting. She said "Danny and Dani went to sleep. I made Dani. It's after curfew. Danny was well tired. He had to fight a few ghosts while you guys were gone. Me well I'm tired to. Night." She went in her room. I walked over to my room and opened the door. Rose walked in. Two beds rose up. With two dressers. While Rose was putting her stuff away I grabbed my pjs and changed into them. She did the same. I got on my bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


	15. Death

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock. I groaned and blasted it. Better. I didn't even open my eyes. Then the blanket got ripped off me. "Ugh." I opened my eyes and saw mom holding two blankets. Mine and Rose's. I sat up. I didn't feel right. Suddenly I got up and ran out the door and into the bathroom. I threw up into the toilet. I kneeled. I made a thermometer. I stuck it in my mouth. Mom came in. Se felt my forehead. She said "you have a fever" the thermometer beeped. I took it out. 104.4 F. Dani ran in and threw up in the toilet. I gave her the thermometer. Mom felt her head and instantly pulled away. "Ow." The thermometer beeped. I pulled it out. 874.7 F. What? I melted it. "How hot?" Mom asked. "874.7 F." I replied. Then fire covered Dani. We dived for safety. I made a bucket. I filled it up with water and dumped it all over Dani. The fire still burned. Danny walked into sight of Dani and said "wow. Umm. I'm guessing that this is a new power. Like my ice core she has a fire core." The fire died down. It left the toilet scorched. Along with part of the floor. She stood up. Mom said. "You girls are staying home today. No ghost fighting either. Or lessons. I'm going to talk to them later. " She walked to the couch. Rose walked out. She was dressed and had her backpack. I looked at the clock. It was five till the bell rang. I opened two portals. Mom and dad ran into one Rose the other. I closed them. I stood up and walked into my room. I laid down. Then I stood up and made the desk rise up. I opened up the Doom link. The Internet opened up to doom. I logged on and spawned on the fourth level. I repeatedly killed enemies till I saw the end. I jumped into the end portal. Then I hit save and logged off. I played for about an hour. I turned the computer off and watched it sink into the ground. I laid down for a nap and I felt a tingle in my fingertips. I saw Rose. I got up and made a portal. I changed to my ghost half. I may not know what was happening but it involved Rose. I took off out of the portal and flew through the school till I was outside of our classroom. Then I remembered about the field trip. I opened a portal into the ghost zone then to the zoo. I flew into the zoo and flew through it at top speed. I saw a giant blue dragon. It was on rampage. It was fifty feet away from my class who is hiding behind a small wall. I shot the dragon and then dodged the fire it shot at me. I shot a bunch of crystal at it. It was stuck for the moment. Dad flew up and said "your supposed to be at home." While mom sucked it into the thermos. I opened a portal and flew in. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes for a nap. I felt the rings change me into a human again.  
Time skip. When Sam wakes up Krystal.  
"Krystal. Wake up." I opened my eyes. Mom was holding a pink bottle. Or a clear bottle with a bright neon liquid inside it. "Here. This will help make you better." She poured the medicine. I opened my mouth and she poured it in. I gagged. Yuck. Major yuck. This stuff was nasty. I nearly threw up again. She said "Dani did the same thing. Her core is more or less under control now. But she needs a new bed." I nodded she stood and walked out. I stood and changed out of my pjs into a black sweater and dark purple sweatpants. I walked out of my room. I saw a fourth door. One for Rose. I felt better than earlier. I made a thermometer and stuck it in my mouth. It beeped and said 96.6 F. Good. I wasn't due to my lesson for a while. I was going because I felt fine and I liked going. I meanwhile I made a portal to the park in Amity. I jumped through. I forgot something. It was still snowing. I made a coat hat and mittens. Better. I ran over to the swings and brushed one off. I sat down and started to swing myself. I usually was by myself. Outside of my family I had no friends. The great life of me. I sighed. Then my ghost sense went off. I looked up. It was the box ghost. He was flying around a box factory. I continued to swing. "Why aren't you chasing me and my boxes of doom." I looked up. Box ghost was looking at me with confusion written on his face. "Because I don't want to." I said as I looked down. I stopped swinging. "Oh. I'll be going. It's no fun not being chased." He left. I looked up. He was sitting on the factory roof staring in the distance. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I answered. "Hello." "Where are you. I've been looking all over the place for you." "The park." Mom hung up. I started swinging again. I heard a creaking next to me. It was the box ghost. "Um hi." I said. "Hello." I swung higher. He did too. I smiled. He said "here comes Sam and Danny. They look angry. Bye." He took off. I looked up. Crap. Um. I stopped swinging. Mom flew up first on her shadow and said "well. Why did you take off without permission and without telling anyone where you were. And also was that the box ghost?" "Well you guys were busy and I wanted to play for a while. Yes that was the box ghost. He's bored because no one will chase him. He sat next to me for like a second. At least it wasn't Skulker." Mom was still mad. Dad was too just not as much. "Home now." I opened a portal. I heard a gasp from the bushes. "What box ghost?" He flew out and said "only really powerful ghost can make portals. And super powerful ones can make ones go to where the want." I nodded. "So that means your super powerful. Wow. Is there nothing that you can't do?" I said "well I can make a portal but I can't even make my legs into a spectral tail. They are always legs. I can't clone myself ether. Or make friends outside of my family." With that I jumped in my portal and ran in my room slamming the door. I hated being reminded of things that I couldn't do. They were true. I was working on it. It didn't work. Well sometimes I could barley do them. My legs became all wobbly like two spectral tails. I made it where I had two heads and four arms sometimes. But that was it so far. I made a cabinet flip out from the far wall. The far wall slid away to reveal an arena. I grabbed a sword out of the cabinet. I walked to the first dummy and swung it. It fell apart. One good thing about my crystal was that with ghosts it took a while to heal. I continued to slice dummy's till none were left. I placed the sword in its place and gabbed a gun. The wall closed and opened again. This time to a shooting range. I had picked a pistol looking one. I took aim and fired over and over again. No recoil no needing ammo till the gun dissolved so no reloading. no kick ether. With my power I could fire all day and still have a full gun and ammo pack. After an hour of training I threw the last knife at the target and let it dissolve. The wall closed and the cabinet flipped around. I was done for today. I looked at the clock on the wall. 4:53PM. Seven minutes till my lesson. The clock melted into the wall. I changed into different clothes and changed to ghost. I opened my door and walked out. I said "I'm going to my lesson." Mom nodded. She was reading a book about something while munching on a carrot. I opened a portal and jumped through. Dani wasn't going today. Angel has to many irreplaceable books that she needs. I flew upstairs in Clockworks lair. "Hello?" No one answered. Hmm. Suddenly something flew at me. I dodged and looked at it. Great. Just what I needed. A crazy old man. Or as dad says a seriously messed up fruit loop. I shot him and said "what did you do with Clockwork." H chuckled and replied "he won't be going anywhere for a while." He held up a thermos with a large V on it. Great. Then Vlad aimed it at me and opened it. A pink stream of light erupted from it. I dodged and ran around. Till I bounced of a ecto-shield. Ow. Then the light hit me. I made a cat appear outside and then entered the cat and then exited it. I was back outside the thermos. I smiled. Vlad said "what. But how. No matter. I will defeat you and lure Daniel to his doom." I then made a dozen crystal warriors. All equipped with my swords. They ran forward. Vlad duplicated himself and attacked them. I went after the one holding the thermos. I shot him in the chest. He lost focus for a second and his clones disappeared. My warriors stood around me. I grabbed him and then he teleported. Great. I saw him outside flying away. I flew through the window and chased him. I saw my house coming into view. He cloned himself till there was ten of him. He flew into my house. I chased him. I got in and saw a battle. I made a portal to Fenton Works. Into Jazz's room. She stuck her head in the house for a sec then disappeared. I shot one Vlad after another. Grandma and grandpa jumped in followed by Jazz in the Fenton Peeler. I smiled and shot another. Then my smile disappeared. Vlad caught Dani in the thermos. He flew towards the door his clones dissolving. I flew after him faster than ever before. He turned and shot a huge ecto-ball at me. I flew through it. It hurt but not enough to even slow me. He saw that and he teleported. I flew towards the only portal around here. The Fenton portal. He flew in I saw the portal close. He must of destroyed it. I made one and flew in. My family behind. Vlad flew through the air quickly. He was heading to his mansion. Then he teleported. I made a portal into the ghost zone. Then one out to his front yard. He flew in and a hum filled the air. I tried to stop. I couldn't. Owwwwwwww. Imagine being dumped in acid ran over by a elephant football team wearing cleats with five inch spikes covered in poison while you were eating acid covered barbed wire. And your atoms were ripping themselves apart painfully. Then multiply that by a million. That pain was nothing compared to the pain of being stuck against a ghost shield. While in ghost form. The rings appeared but I wouldn't let them turn me into a human. It wouldn't work. I would still die because his shield works on halfas when they where human. I forced myself not to change. Then there was a huge BOOM and the ghost shield disappeared. I was worse than angry. I flew into his basement and he was strapping down Dani. I said "hey you crazy old man. Leave her alone." He turned and paled "but how. The ghost shield." I said "the warranty is expired." He frowned. Then he raised his hand and shot me. I didn't even feel it. I was running on pure anger. He opened his mouth and preformed a ghostly wail. Nothing against me. he paled even more. He threw all his attacks at me. I didn't even have a shield up. He was super pale. "My turn." I heard my dad fly in with mom. Then I heard grandpa trip down the stairs. I felt my legs kind of fell fuzzy like they were asleep. The it disappeared. I felt like I was being pulled apart. Without the pain. Then I sucked in air and gave him my wail. He flew back into the wall leaving a imprint in it. One of my clones yes clones untied Dani. The rest tied Vlad with crystal rope and handcuffs. He wasn't going anywhere. Then I saw black around my vision. The darkness started to take me over. Then I felt sleepy. And I passed out. I saw a light in the distance. I flew towards it. I saw a hooded figure on my path. He spoke up. "Young one. As much as I hate to say this but your times not up yet. Your adventure just started. Vlad is going to a top secret location. Same place where dark Dan is. But there is much for you to do. Oh and here. A present from my brother. Clockwork. He told me to give this to you." He held out a watch. I took it and fastened it into my wrist. The light disappeared. Along with the hooded figure. I heard mom yelling "Krystal. Krystal. Answer me." I also heard sobbing. I opened my eyes. "Ow." I said.  
**_The end_**  
If you liked this one make sure to read my next one. **_Time error. _**  
I would like to thank Butch Hartman. Without him the best cartoon ever would not exist. Neither would this story. Any ideas for a chapter will be in the next story. Labeled above.


End file.
